


The Princess Can Save Us

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [112]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Noah is hurt and his sister sees a contact in his phone labeled Princess. Maybe the Princess can get help for them?
Series: Glee Drabbles [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 58





	The Princess Can Save Us

** Puck and Kurt **

Sarah Puckerman was seven years old when her world changed. She was currently cowering under her brother’s bed as their mother grabbed whatever she could to beat on Noah. Sarah always hung out in Noah’s room, he kept her safe. Now Noah was bleeding and groaning as their mother kicked him as he curled up in a little ball, cradling his bleeding head.

“You worthless price of nothing!” the woman screamed drunkenly. Sarah had been playing games on Noah’s phone when Ruth had come in. She scrolled through his contacts and saw someone labeled Princess. Maybe the Princess could help them. Ruth stumbled away and she hit call.

“Noah?” the Princess questioned when they answered the phone.

“Are you really a Princess?” Sarah asked, still crying.

“He would label me that in his phone,” the voice said, sounding amused. “Sarah? What’s wrong? Where’s Noah?”

“Mama kept hitting him, but he hid me under his bed,” Sarah said. “We need someone to rescue us.”

“Noah’s hurt?”

“He’s bleeding and can’t get up.”

“Sarah, you’re being very brave,” the Princess told her. “I need you to go lock the bedroom door so your mother can’t come back in. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Sarah sniffled. She crawled out from under the bed and scurried over to the door, shutting it and locking it as quietly as she could. “I did it.”

“Good girl!” the voice praised. “Now I need to get some help to come get you guys. I’ll be there in ten minutes. Can you put the phone near Noah’s ear?” The little girl complied. “Noah, we’re coming to get you. And you better still be breathing when I get there.”

“Princess,” he sighed.

“That’s right,” the voice said. “Sarah, stay on the phone with me. Does Noah have a pillow you could put under his head?”

“Yeah,” she sobbed.

“I’m gonna be there soon, but can you put the pillow under his head and pet his hair until I get there?”

“I can do that,” Sarah said determinedly. Kurt stayed on the line, running through the house, getting Carol, Burt, Finn, and Sam together to drive over to the Puckerman household. They took two cars over. Carol drove Finn and Sam in her car and Burt drove Kurt in the Navigator. They got to the Puckerman’s in record time. Kurt burst through the front door, calling Sarah and letting her know that they were there.

“Princess is here,” Sarah said to Noah. She unlocked the door and let Kurt in. “You’re Princess?”

“Noah likes to call me Princess,” Kurt said. Sarah launched herself at Kurt and sobbed into his chest. He scooped her up and held her close as Carol rushed into the room and began to check Noah over. Burt scoured the house for any signs of Ruth.

“Noah, sweetheart,” Carol said softly, crouching down to the teen. “It’s Carol, we need you to tell me where it hurts baby, can you roll on your back?” Noah let out a groan but he allowed her to help him roll. “Oh honey, we need to get you to a hospital.”

“Kurt, Sam, I need you two to pack all their stuff in the Nav. They aren’t staying here. Finn, you and I are going to carry him to the car. Sarah can stay in the guest room. Sam, can you bunk with Finn until we figure something out? Noah can share with Kurt. Sarah is going in Sam’s room,” Burt laid out for everyone. “Sarah, can you help Kurt and Sam get everything together?”

“Will No-no be alright?”

“We’ll let the doctor’s fix him right up,” Burt assured her. “Then you and Noah are going to stay with us.”

“In your castle?” Sarah asked. Burt looked confused.

“Noah calls me Princess,” Kurt explained. “Yes, you’ll stay with us, King Burt, Queen Carol, Prince Finn, and Prince Sam.”

“I can help,” Sarah agreed. Finn and Sam carefully lifted Noah and carried him to the car. They laid him carefully across Carol’s lap, who was already on the phone to the hospital.

“Finn, you drive, I need to make a call,” Burt said. He called Paul Karofsky, a family lawyer, to help him and Carol get emergency custody of Noah and Sarah. Kurt and Sarah packed up all of her stuff – which wasn’t much and then helped Sam get all Noah’s stuff. They headed back to the Humdle house to put all Noah’s stuff in Kurt’s room. Then they moved Sam’s stuff to Finn’s room and put Sarah’s stuff in Sam’s room. They gave Sarah some dinner and put her to bed. Kurt and Sam sang to her so she would go to sleep.

“Dad,” Kurt greeted as they phoned the parents at the hospital. “How’s it going?”

“He’s getting a cat scan now, see all the damage,” Burt replied. “Carol is keeping everyone in line.”

“Sarah is asleep and everyone’s stuff is moved to the correct rooms,” Kurt relayed.

“I called the police and they are looking for Ruth as we speak. We will be filing multiple charges against her. Paul is going to be coming around this weekend and he’s asked if Dave could come hang out.”

“Sure,” Kurt said. He and Dave had made their peace earlier this year. “I’ll get everything set up in my room. I’ll sleep on the couch for now, we’ll work something out later once he’s healed.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Carol and Burt guided Noah up to Kurt’s room and carefully laid him in the bed. He had several broken ribs, twenty stitches in his head, and severe bruising all over his torso. Kurt helped Carol coat his bruises with Arnica ointment, helped him shed some clothing and check on Sarah before he allowed himself to pass out.

“Princess,” Noah croaked. “Can you sleep up here?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kurt hedged.

“Don’t care,” Noah said. “You saves our lives Kurt.”

“No, all I did was field a call from a scared little girl.”

“That little girl is my whole life,” Noah said. “She went through my phone and thought the Princess would help rescue us, and she was right.”

“Noah,” Kurt sighed. “Why didn’t you tell us that it was this bad?”

“I didn’t want to believe that it was this bad yet,” Noah replied dejectedly. “I don’t hit back, but she got the drop on me this time, got me in the back of the head with a bottle. Thank god I got Sarah hidden quick enough.”

“That will never happen to you two again,” Kurt vowed.

“Thank you so much Princess,” Noah said, starting to drift off to sleep.

END


End file.
